Our Little Glass Story
by Indigo Avarice
Summary: A grieving princess of yellow attempts to pull together the shards of her life, and ends up finding a new friend in a young girl who wants to hear the Princess's story. LEN/RIN and KAITO/MIKU


**Our Little Glass Story  
**by Ahiru Arima

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: A princess with many regrets tells her story to a little girl who wants to be a princess.

**Warnings:** Occasional swearing, murder, twincest, and sexual themes

**Spoilers: **Story of Evil series

**Pairings: **LenXRin, KaitoXMiku

**A/N:** This is such an overdone idea...I'm sorry.

Can YOU name all the songs I reference in this one? Just an idea I wanted to test out...hopefully there will be more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** The vocaloids belong to Crypton~ and all of the various lyrics I reference belong to each of their individual writers.

-----------------------

On the edge of a small port, in a small town, is a girl who stands so quietly...

The waves crash against the shore, the shimmering blue of the ocean so close to the color of sadness...the color of tears. Such a beautiful sea, I think, should not be so sad.

"_Such a beautiful face, my princess. Such a beautiful face should not shed so many tears."_

Such a beautiful sight. The moon's reflection glimmers against the surface, moving as though it were alive. It is cloudy outside, and my face is cold. Cold from what? Is it the wind? Or is it my tears? My heart wants to know the answer, but my mind cannot speak it. I cannot bring myself to admit that, right now, there is something I am missing. There is someone who should be standing beside me. There is a hand that should be holding mine. There is a smile that I should be seeing, warmth I should be feeling.

But instead of that warmth, my face is cold. The ocean is a lot like me. So close to people, but it cannot relate. So beautiful, but only nice to visit. No one wants to be with it all the time. It is cold and it can be violent...

was I too violent? Was I...

"_I don't think you're selfish...I...I think you're cute. I just have a hard time saying it sometimes, that's all."_

My mind is swimming now. I want to be able to think, but I can't. Nothing is clear to me now. You were my clarity. You were the only person in the world who made things right. Nothing will ever be right again...I can't feel my face now. I can't feel anything. I've gone numb. The only thing that feels real right now is my little glass wish. The bottle pressed between my hands feels warm. It's as if all of your warmth is in this little bottle, all your hope. All your dreams.

"_Honestly, Len. You really are diligent. There's no way something like that can make your wish come true!"_

"_Would you like to try, Princess?"  
_

"_I wouldn't ever need to try something that trivial, would I?"_

I've been such a fool. I've passed up so many opportunities. There are so many moments that I wish I could have shared with you, so many things I wish you and I could have done together. But we never had the chance, did we? We were torn apart, right? Or was I the one...was it me who caused our rift? So many chances I've passed up...so many things I should have done...

Why....?

I edge myself forward now. My legs are moving without my mind, they are pushing forward as though a force is guiding them. Is it you? Are you the one showing me the way? My feet are touching the water now, they are warmer than the rest of me. The water is soothing, the night is quiet.

A smile graces my lips, if only for a moment. Not so much a happy smile, but a smile of irony. Why is it that I am still here? All the good people are dead, but I still stand. The Wicked Princess triumphant. But...am I? Can I call this a victory? I'm alive. Why...? Why do I feel like I'm not breathing? Why does my head feel so heavy...why does my heart ache?

"_I mean...Isn't every wish I could ever have going to be granted by you, Len?"_

My little bottle is my last hope. It is my last leg, my last...my last...

Finally the tears break free from my eyes. I'm on my hands and knees now, sobs are shaking my body. I'm wet, the salty smell of ocean filling my senses. I can't stop crying, crying...sobbing...

"Len! I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Len...please...I'm so sorry!"

My mind goes blank and I can't think for the next few moments. Nothing comes to mind but your face. Nothing fills my brain but that kind smile, the smile that always cared for me. The smile that took such good care of me, the smile that I abused.

"I've been...so selfish. But I've finally taken all I can from you...haven't I?"

"_I'll be by your side forever, so c'mon now! Smile! For me?"_

I finally lift the bottle close to my face, looking it over. It survived when I fell to my knees, although it's a little dirty.

Your clothes are wet, brother.

"My last hope..." I say, softly. My voice doesn't sound like my own anymore. I've lost all traces of my regal self. I am humble, now. Just another person in a world of many, just another fish in the sea. A lost, lonely fish. A fish who has lost it's only true companion. How stupid I've been, dear brother, to throw away the only thing I had...the only thing I cared about. "...I'm sorry."

I lower the bottle onto the surface of the ocean and smile as it bobs there. Proof that it floats...it will make it. My wish. If the bottle doesn't break, it will be granted, right? I push myself up, grabbing the bottle and trying to steady myself. The rocking waves are a little stronger now because the wind has picked up, and I have to be careful not to get knocked over.

Before, you would have held me steady, right, Len?

"_Honestly, tell me, what are you wishing for all the time?"_

I raise the bottle to my lips and give it a soft kiss, tears falling onto it's glassy surface.

"_I'm just wishing that my lady will always be happy."  
_

"If we're ever reborn," I say, readying myself for the throw, "I would like to be...your twin again...Len. I would like to try once more. I would like...to..." I throw it and watch it plop. It goes far, and sinks into the ocean, but quickly raises back up. The waves swiftly carry it away from me. Further and further floats my dream, my only hope, "I would like to play with you again, and make things right."

_  
"If that's really your wish, then grant it yourself. Always stay by my side. Because the times when Len is near me...are the times when I am the happiest!"_

"Excuse me...Sir...was that you crying?"

I freeze, almost forgetting that I am in your clothes. I am you right now. We are together, in our own special way. I turn and smile at a young girl, who is shyly shuffling her feet in the sand, and wipe my tears.

"I was just crying because the sea is so beautiful, don't you agree?"

"The ocean is very pretty. You should get out of the water, my mother always says that it's bad to get too wet or you'll catch a chill."

"Thank you, you're right." I carefully move out of the ocean, stealing one last glance to that little wish.

"Is that a wish in a bottle?" The little girl asks, her curious little eyes shining.

"It was."

"What did you wish for?"

My smile grows. "Something very special."

"Would you like to come inside and warm yourself by our fireplace...? My mother wouldn't mind, she always welcomes the weary traveler."

"I would hate to impose without paying you somehow..."

"You can pay me with a story!"

"Oh? Do you mind if it's a sad one?"

"As long as it's about a princess!"

I can't help but laugh. "It will be about a princess."

"Will she fall in love?"

"Oh yes. She will fall in love."

"Will it be prince charming?"

"No." I respond, softly, "It will be a little more unexpected than that."

"Come inside and tell me a story!"

Brother, I somehow got dragged into this little girl's house.

I hope that you don't mind, but I think I'll tell her our story now.

"Are you ready for the story?"

"_You are more precious than anyone in the world."_

"_Am I?"_

"_You are to the one that holds your hand."_

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright...I warned you that it's sad."

"I can handle it. I like Romeo and Juliet stories."

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that no one dared to face...and the ruler there was a girl who was only fourteen..."


End file.
